New Years Eve
by S. Ivanov
Summary: It's new years eve. Kai doesn't believe in new years celebrations and just wants to stay at home. Preferably with the one he loves. KaiTala. Short One-Shot. Fluffy fluff


**A/N: Ok, I know it's a bit early to be writing a New Years story, but the overwhelming urge to write a KaiTala fluffiness fic demanded that I do it.**

**Title: New Years Eve**

**Pairing: KaiXTala**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, fluff, kissing, fluff… y'know, the usual shounen-ai stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Beyblade, but Takao Aoki thought of it before me. Damn.**

**Enjoy ^.^**

**

* * *

**

_New years eve_. The night when whole world holds their breath during that all important countdown. The night when everyone, no matter who they are, has an excuse to go mad and party like the next year just might not arrive.

Everyone except for me of course. Kai Hiwatari did not do new years.

It's not that I had a problem with the celebrations, I just didn't quite know what I was celebrating. Another year to live? To repeat the mistakes I'd made? To put up with those people? Great…

"What are you doing?" Tala Ivanov's unmistakable voice caused me to stop moping about the pointless parties and unnaturally loud fireworks that were sure to come from everywhere on.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Exactly."

I raised an eyebrow.

"It's new years eve, Hiwatari." He stated the obvious, "Why are you doing _nothing_ on new years eve?"

I sighed. Every year was the same; Tala would have this itch to have a wild party, would go on about it for hours and then eventually just spend the night at home.

"We should throw a party this year." The redhead suggested.

I looked at the time; 5:27 p.m. "It's too late to throw an impromptu party." I stated.

"No it isn't. C'mon, Hiwatari, we've wanted to throw a wild new years party for years now." Tala all but pouted and I had to bite my tongue to stop the obvious '_we've_ wanted?' from coming out of my mouth.

"No."

"But, Hiwatari…"

I leaned back on the sofa and closed my eyes, going back to my earlier moping. I was pretty sure that Tala would just argue with himself for a while (yes, even though he kept whining 'Hiwatari', he was really just using my name as an excuse to debate the subject out loud) and finally he would just forget about it. I wasn't being mean to my inverted counterpart, but I knew hat Tala had no more reason to celebrate than I did.

* * *

11:49 p.m. True enough, Tala eventually did get over the party idea and resorted to lying on the other sofa, watching TV in front of me.

He rolled over and rested his chin on the armrest, looking at me, "Kai?"

'Kai'? He only called me that when he wanted something, "Hn?"

"Why are you so anti-new years?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Cause I don't see the point."

He contemplated that for a few moments then got up and plopped himself next to me on the sofa.

He smiled and started stroking the front of my hair, "That's sad. Everyone enjoys new years."

I just stared at him. His blue eyes sparkled and that smile was still painted on his face. My God, that boy is pretty…

"To be quite honest," I continued, "I'd much rather just avoid the party scene and stay home."

"With me?" he asked teasingly, playing with the tips of my hair.

I smiled. Of course I'd rather stay home with him. I wasn't gonna say that out loud though.

The room fell silent, Tala still smiling at me and stroking my hair. He moved in closer and touched his nose to mine, "Kai…"

"Ivanov."

"Ivanov? What the hell?" the blue-eyed beauty pulled away from me abruptly, "Way to kill the mood, Kai."

I blinked, "What?"

Tala glared, "I'm trying to be intimate with you here. Intimacy rule number one: when making googlie eyes at each other, never call the other by their surname or a nickname."

"Where did you get that?" I asked, pretty sure that he had just made that up on the spot.

"The intimacy rulebook. Wasn't it obvious?" he lied with a straight face, "Anyway, no nicknames unless it's like 'baby' or 'sexy' or something like that."

"Just shut up and kiss me, you fool."

"Rule number two: _please_ don't use old worn out clichés when trying to get som-"

I decided to take matters into my own hands and kissed him fiercely, holding the back of his head with one hand and softly stroking his face with the other. His hands trailed up my arms, rested on my shoulders and then…

He pushed me away. The bastard actually pushed me away!

My other half grinned, talking a slightly deeper, huskier voice, "Rule number three: do not sexually assault the object of your affection."

I scowled and his face softened before he swooped in to continue where we left off.

Odd as it may seem, Tala was one of those people who might seem like your typical tough guy but had an uncharacteristic softness when it came to love. It was one of the things I liked most about him but it was also the thing that drove me insane. Why did it drive me insane? Because of times like that, when I should be upset with him, but I just can't.

He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing my body against his and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, letting out soft, sweet noises.

His slid his tongue across my bottom lip and gradually put his body weight on me to lay us both down on the beige leather sofa. I opened parted my lips to allow entrance and Tala snaked his tongue in, prodding slowly and softly. Sensually.

It was my turn to push him away. I placed my hands on his face and pulled back slightly, gasping for air.

He nipped at my jaw then moved lower and kissed my neck, making me throw my arms around him and bury my face in his hair.

He spoke up again, "Rule number four: do not stop half way and leave me hanging."

I snorted, "'Leave _me_ hanging'? Who wrote this intimacy book?"

Tala laughed lightly from his position above me, "It's a work in progress."

I stroked his face and turned to look at the time: 11:58. Turning back, I studied the red-haired boy. Those icy blue eyes, that trademark blood red hair that made him completely and utterly Tala, the milky white skin and that beautiful smile that played across his lips.

Oh yeah. I do have a reason to celebrate.

* * *

**Really short, yes. I've been writing a lot of short one-shots recently…**

**Feedback is amazing. Pwease review ^_^**


End file.
